


Powers That Be

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more frustrating than the things you can't live without—even if they get in the way of the things you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers That Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trigger #2 – 'Laid'

It wasn't like it happened every time, but it happen often enough that they were both starting to believe it was no longer worth the trouble of even trying any more. Not even a quickie was seemingly quick enough to go uninterrupted most days.

A knock at the door—ignorable but still enough to toss the mood out the same door. The ring of a particular phone that couldn't go unanswered—Takatori really needed to find something to keep himself otherwise occupied. The inevitable sounds of terror on the local news that Nagi was watching informing them that Farfarello had gone out and needed rounding up. However, there was nothing more fucking annoying than having one of them getting lost due to a power surge.

It wasn't as if Crawford could foretell it would happen. How could one go about foreseeing a vision of foresight?

Schuldig couldn't help the fact that sometimes wrapped up in his own ebb and flow he temporarily jumped tracks and started running someone else's lines. Although Crawford would have to admit he'd prefer if Schuldig didn't lose himself in some pregnant woman in labor's mind while topping—the interrupted sex was bad enough, the crying and yelling about how he was never having sex with him again and "Goddamn it, I never wanted to have your fucking baby in the first place" was just plain disturbing.

Never ones to quit and go celibate, they kept trying. After all, when everything went just right it was more than worth the build up and frustration. And yet...

Nicely lubed, prepped, and ready to go, knees pressed up, bodies fitted together, with lots of mutual grunting, moaning and movement--it was hurry up and get things going, trying to get things done before anything could go wrong. The sudden lack of movement on Crawford's part, along with the slightly glazed expression and fuzzy brainwaves through everything into a crashing halt.

"You have got to be fucking kidding!"

Schuldig, of course, found other ways to pass the time as lack of a mentally conscious partner was a major let down.

It was only as Crawford came back to the present they both hit upon a wickedly wonderful plan. "Menois a trois?"

"Damn straight."

Now they only had to agree on who...


End file.
